


Begin Again

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reunions, True Love, Twitter Prompt, canon moments recreated, not edited, seen on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick Brewer knew from a young age that he liked boys. Well, he liked one boy. His name is David Rose.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on twitter and decided to write it. Hope you enjoy! 💖

[the post from twitter](https://twitter.com/patrickbrewcr/status/1240107892616937473?s=19)

* * *

Patrick Brewer knew from a young age that he liked boys. Well, he liked one boy. His name is David Rose. They first met in the first grade and became fast friends. They would always ask to have playdates where they would spend their time playing outside if it was nice but David didn’t really like the outdoors much so they would play inside with some video games – Patrick would let David win because he got so happy when he won. Patrick didn’t like to lose, but he liked how happy David got more than his own loss in the game. They would play with action figures and dolls. They would watch Disney movies together and sometimes they’d watch movies that were too mature for their age but that only happened when Mrs. Rose fell asleep watching them and David would switch the channel to something else. 

David liked to have playdates at Patrick’s house because his parents were really nice and Mrs. Brewer always made the best snacks. She would give them healthy snacks too but she made cookies herself that always put a smile on David’s face. David didn’t usually smile all that much when they spent time at his house. He didn’t like that his parents were never home. He had Adelina, his nanny, she was really nice. David told Patrick that he loved her because she took care of him and made him feel better that he was always alone. David had a little sister but she was a baby when Patrick became friends with David. David loved his baby sister, he loved to touch her soft head and kiss her big cheeks. Sometimes when they would have playdates at David’s house they would just sit in her room and watch her sleep. Patrick didn’t mind. He liked to see David so happy and sitting there watching Alexis sleep made him happy. 

Five years later, in their last year of elementary school, Patrick started to realize how much he likes David, more than just his best friend. He knew when he was younger that he liked David, but he just never knew what any of it meant. Some of their other friends were getting girlfriends or boyfriends, and they started to learn about that stuff in school so it really made Patrick think. His mind immediately went to David when thinking about who he likes. His mind immediately went to David for anything. 

Christmas was coming up and Patrick knew that David didn’t always have the best time on the holiday. Patrick was never able to accept the invitation to come to his family’s parties because he spent the holiday with his own family – with aunts and uncles, and all his cousins. David didn’t like the parties because there were so many people around and they all were friends with his parents and he and Alexis just stayed together off in the corner not enjoying the night and when everybody finally left, his parents still didn’t pay attention to them. Christmas wasn’t a fun holiday for David like it was for Patrick so he wanted to get him a nice gift to hopefully make him feel better and special. Patrick went to the store after school with his mom and found a set of four silver rings while she was looking at the jewelry counter. The rings caught his eye right away. The woman told him that they were adjustable and can be kept for a lifetime. Patrick thought that they would look really good on David so he begged his mom to get them for him and take it out of his allowance. 

At the end of the school day, the last day before winter break, Patrick gave David the gift bag and told him, “Merry Christmas, David.”

David smiled so wide when he was handed the gift but then he pouted and said, “I didn’t get you anything though.”

“That’s okay, I don’t need anything,” Patrick told David. “Open it.”

David grinned and opened the gift. He found the four silver rings inside and when he looked back at Patrick it lasted a few seconds before he ran off. He was ultra-embarrassed. He saw the small pinkness to his cheeks before he ran off. Plus, he literally ran away from him. Patrick smiled and laughed to himself before heading out to meet his dad. 

Patrick’s parents teased – well, not so much teased but they talked about that moment a lot, of Patrick giving David the rings and him running off. They thought it was “very sweet” but all it did was make Patrick blush. He didn’t like to blush, he became all red when that happened.

Patrick didn’t see David until after the winter break. After Christmas, David and his family went on vacation so Patrick had to wait two weeks before seeing his best friend. When they got to school, David came to his locker and gave him a hug. Patrick asked him how his vacation was and that’s when he noticed David wearing the rings. Patrick couldn’t stop smiling, so much that David asked him, “What?” Patrick shrugged it off and said, “Nothing.” David had a small smile on his face, like he knew what Patrick was smiling about. 

Patrick found out that David wasn’t coming back to school next year. They had planned to be in high school together and protect each other. David’s parents had opportunities elsewhere so they moved away. They had one last summer together before David moved and Patrick never saw him again. They would write each other letters at first but then that stopped with life getting in the way, but there hasn’t been a day that Patrick hasn’t thought about David Rose, the first boy he ever liked. 

Patrick’s been through a lot in the past fourteen years. He survived high school by dating a sweet girl named Rachel, she was his best friend. He told her that when he was younger he liked a boy. They thought that maybe it was just a phase. They dated throughout high school but Patrick didn’t feel right being with her. He told her the truth and they just remained friends. Patrick moved out of the small Canadian hometown to a bigger city for university. He finally finished and got a job working in a company in his hometown, where he can put his degree to work. 

It’s the night of his welcome home party. His friends that stuck around and some of his cousins decided to have a small get together at the local bar to celebrate Patrick being home again. 

Patrick’s so happy to see everyone. He hadn’t seen his friends since high school and only saw cousins for family events he came back home for. Even Rachel is here for him. He feels so overcome with emotion to see everybody he cares about here for him, celebrating his return. They’re ordering another few pitchers of beer for the tables when Patrick hears his name. He turns to the source and is shocked. “David?” He asks even though he knows it to be him. They haven’t seen each other in fourteen years but he’s kept up with him – well, as much as he could by way of the internet, and his family, they were very wealthy and then lost it all. They covered the tabloids for weeks. 

“Hi,” David says softly, just like he used to greet him every morning at school. 

Patrick grins and stands, pulling him into a hug. David hugs him back tightly, his big hands rubbing his upper back. “What are you doing here?” Patrick asks him when they pull apart from their long hug.

“I moved back a few weeks ago, well, we did - my family. Not like we really had a choice…” David trails off and looks away, embarrassed.

Patrick puts his hand on David’s bicep and squeezes. When David looks back at him Patrick says, “I heard what happened, I’m really sorry, but the upside…” David waves his hand in between them telling him to hurry up making Patrick chuckle. “The upside is, I just moved back also.”

David twists his mouth to the side, his cute little smile Patrick can’t help but grin at. “Is that so?” He asks.

Patrick nods and turns to see that his friends and family are watching them. He looks back at David and says, “Join us, please.”

“A friend is supposed to be here soon, is it cool if she joins too?” David asks. 

“Of course,” Patrick says. 

“Oh she’s here, just one sec,” David says before going to the door and informing his friend of their change in plans before heading back over. Patrick’s cousins move to let David sit next to Patrick and his friend next to David. David introduces Patrick to her, her name is Stevie and she runs the motel that David and his family are living in temporarily. Patrick likes her immediately, she’s funny and sarcastic - she’s a female David.

Patrick spends a lot of the next hour just watching David talk, the way he moves his hands as he speaks - he catches the sight of the rings he got him all those years ago still on his right hand. It makes Patrick grin and David asks him, “What?” so Patrick just says, “Nothing,” causing David to smile that sweet little smile just like that day all those years ago. David looks down at the rings on his hand and then back to Patrick who is still looking at his face. How could one man be so beautiful? David says to him, “I’ve really missed you, you know?”

“Really?” Patrick asks, a little shocked but very pleased.

“Are you surprised by that?” David asks him.

“You stopped reaching out and it’s been fourteen years since we last saw each other, David,” Patrick tells him, turning a bit more in his seat to face David.

David notices the change in his body language and does the same. He says, “You also stopped reaching out, but life… it got complicated. I wish we never moved. It - it’s been a rough fourteen years, Patrick.”

“You’re back now though,” Patrick says with a small smile, hopeful that this life can be better for David than the last fourteen years have been.

“So are you,” David says pushing at Patrick’s shoulder with his ring clad hand. 

One of Patrick’s cousins steals his attention, but only momentarily. His full attention can’t be on anyone else, not when David Rose is sitting right next to him laughing at his jokes, talking about the music he loves - Mariah Carey (he’ll get a pass for that), Tina Turner’s The Best is his favorite song and Patrick can’t stop smiling at him. “The lyrics! You have to listen to the lyrics!” David exclaims when saying why he loves the song so much. Patrick smiles and agrees with him, “It’s a beautiful song,” causing David to smile that sweet little smile directly at him.

Patrick Brewer is smitten.

It’s been a bit over a year and Patrick can’t believe his life. He’s spent the last year loving the man of his dreams, David Rose, opening their own store, Rose Apothecary, and moving into a great little apartment together.

Patrick takes David on a hike, one he used to do a lot during high school. He would think about his life and where he wants to go, who he wants to be. It’s only fitting he take the love of his life there to propose.

It wasn’t the easiest journey up to the top, David is still the same old David not liking the outdoors, there was a lot of complaining but they finally made it up.

“It’s beautiful,” David says overlooking the view. 

“Wouldn’t have brought you up here if the view wasn’t worth it,” Patrick tells him as he sits on a rock watching his beautiful view admire nature's beautiful view. David turns back to look at him just to stick his tongue out at him. 

Patrick laughs and goes about setting up. David helps him by laying out the blanket and finding the champagne. “Oooh la la,” He says before putting it down. Everything is out of the bags and on the picnic blanket so they have a seat. 

As David turns to look at the view again, Patrick gets the box out of the front pocket of his bag and gets on one knee. David turns his head back to look at him and gasps, “What’s going on?” he asks, filled with emotion.

“So I used to come on this hike a lot after you moved away. I’d come up here and think about my life - where I want to be, where I want to go, who I want to be, and most importantly, I thought about you, on every single one of my hikes. I thought about you for the past fourteen years, David, and when I saw you a little over a year ago standing there in front of me, after I had just moved back to town that day,” He stops overcome with his own emotion. “It was fate, David. We were meant to be together and we finally got put back into each other’s lives so we could be together. So… this felt like the only place for me to ask the love of my life if he will marry me?” He opens the box to reveal four gold rings, just like the four silver rings he gave him fourteen years ago.

David chokes back a sob, grinning from ear to ear. He asks, “Are you sure?”

Without hesitation Patrick says, “Easiest decision of my life.”

David nods his head and Patrick stands before helping David up who then pulls him into a hug, holding him tight. He pulls back to kiss Patrick on the lips before their crying stops them both. “Are these 14-karat?” David asks and Patrick looks at him blankly before David adds with a wave of his hand, “It’s a yes, I love you so much,” before kissing him again and hugging him tight.

They laugh and hold each other close before pulling away from the embrace. David looks at the four silver rings on his right hand and says to him, “You know, I’ve never taken these off. Well, only to shower and sleep, but I’ve worn them every single day since you gave them to me.” 

Patrick smiles at him. “You ran from me when I gave them to you,” He reminds him.

David laughs. “I did… I - I liked you so much and I didn’t know how to handle the emotions I felt when you gave them to me so I just ran,” David finally explains. 

“You’re not running now,” Patrick tells him.

David steps closer, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist - a position they’ve come to love in the past year. He says softly, “I’m never running from you again, Patrick Brewer,” before kissing him just as softly on the lips.

Patrick holds him close and vows to never let him go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
